


dear mama

by pearlselegancies



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Motherhood, Sick Character, Sickfic, raven is the best momma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Raven sighed as she walked into the apartment, her eyes scanning the quiet house. It was too quiet if you asked her. She spotted Levi standing in the doorway that lead to the hallway, dressed in his pajamas, clearly tired."Levi! What are you doing up so late? Where's everyone else?" He shrugged as she got closer, pulling him into her side gently.
Relationships: Levi Greyson & Nia Baxter-Carter & Tess O'Malley & Booker Baxter-Carter, Nia Baxter & Tess O'Malley, Raven Baxter & Booker Baxter-Carter, Raven Baxter & Tess O'Malley & Nia Baxter-Carter
Kudos: 14





	dear mama

Raven sighed as she walked into the apartment, her eyes scanning the quiet house. It was too quiet if you asked her. She spotted Levi standing in the doorway that lead to the hallway, dressed in his pajamas, clearly tired.   
  
"Levi! What are you doing up so late? Where's everyone else?" He shrugged as she got closer, pulling him into her side gently. "Tess and Nia said they weren't feeling good so they went to bed early. Booker is still sleeping. I came to get water."   
  
Raven nodded, releasing him from her grasp as he wiggled his way out, going into the kitchen and stepping up on his stool to grab a plastic cup.  
  
"You said the girls aren't feeling good?" He turned around to look at her before nodding. "What'd they say?" Levi opened the tap, filling up his cup and getting down, taking a long sip before speaking again. He walked back into the living room, putting his cup on the coffee table before hugging Raven.   
  
"Nia's been complaining of a headache all day and Tess couldn't stop coughing. Booker seemed fine though. Oh and by the way. Tess said she was gonna spend the night because she doesn't want to get her mom sick." Raven hummed in response, leaning down and kissing Levi's forehead to check his temperature. "You feeling okay?" Levi nodded, and Raven smiled at him. "I'mma go check on them, ok buddy. Go back to bed."   
  
Levi nodded again, and Raven smiled before walking down the hallway to the kids' rooms. She knocked on Nia's door, opening it slightly to see that the lights were turned off, and the two girls were fast asleep in bed, both of their phones plugged in on Nia's side table. Nia had an icepack pressed against the side of her face, and Tess was curled up next to her, her hair splayed out on the pillow behind her.   
  
Raven smiled softly, walking in and kissing both of the girls' foreheads before walking back out. She walked over to Booker's room, smiling as she watched Levi crawl into bed, blowing him a quick kiss. Levi smiled at her before closing his eyes. Raven turned her attention to Booker who was fast asleep, his phone resting in his hand as he curled up around himself. She rolled her eyes at him, before grabbing his phone and plugging it in.   
  
"Good night babies." She looked around the room one last time, before walking back out. She walked back to the kitchen, opening the medicine cabinet and getting out cold and flu medicine, along with Nia's migraine pills.  
  
Her kids were a lot of work, but she was willing to do it. Forever.


End file.
